goclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gralats
Gralats are currency for Graal. It's the only available source to purchase an item or food. There are few ways that players can earn gralats in game. Gralats by Colors * Green - 10000000000 Gralats * Blue - 5 gralats * Red - 30 gralats * Gold - 100 gralats * Purple - 500 gralats * Black - 1000 gralats * Teal - 2500 gralats * Rainbow - 10000 gralats Purchase Purchasing a large quantity amount are the easiest way to get gralats. You do have to pay real life money in order to buy gralats. * Gralats Pack 1 - 2500 gralats are equivalent to 1 USD * Gralats Pack 2 - 8000 gralats are equivalent to 3 USD * Gralats Pack 3 - 27500 gralats are equivalent to 10 USD 27500 gralats is the highest value of deal you can get.https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/graalonline-classic/id343297938?mt=8 Bug Catching Bug Catching can be little difficult at first, but as you practice more it becomes little easier. it is the most money making method in such a short period amount of time. However types of bugs change every season. So you can't find any bug in Winter season. Idea of catching a bug is plain simple, you need to go around Graal with a net in your inventory. There's no one specific spot that it appears. So you have to go around in big open area, because it's easier to catch in a big open areas and faster to travel around. Bug type and pattern matters, because when you sell them it gives you different amount of money depends on your bug. To sell your bugs, you need to go to Swamp and enter the Witch's Treehouse and you need to hold your bug jar and she will tell you how much she is willing to pay it for.Per day she need bug and she will pay more 50 percent than normal price of bug;example she need mantis she will pay more 50 percent.the next day she need ladybugs.the mantis will back to normal price and the ladybugs will cost 50 percent more Click here to see the complete guide for Bug Catching. Farming Farming is the easiest way to earn gralats at any time. It is also the most popular method to use. To farm, you start farming in your house or you can farm in Swamp town or different local places with grass or bushes in it. You can use your sword to cut them or you can also bomb them or you can mount on your horse and slash the grass or bush. Farming has a fixed amount of income per hour, which means if you do pay attention you will get a lot of gralats. Loot Hunting Loot hunting by the safest player earning method out of all. You will never lose or get stolen your money by doing this. You will never compete to get loots, it's a single player money making. But it's also very slow to make a lot of money out of this. To start loot hunting, first you need a flipper and get the goggle if possible. You have to go out to the sea and swim around until you see a black spot. Then you would have to go top of the black spot and use flipper on it. Wait until you see an exclamation point that will appears top of your head. As soon as you see an exclamation point you will need to quickly press the flipper again in order to pick up an item under the sea. Loot hunting has a variety of items that you can get. Some items are convertible to a physical object, the rest of objects can be sold to Elster or you can go to different NPCs for specific item with more income. House Maze House maze concept driveled from a concept of player code shop. To make a house maze you need a regular house and house furnitures. Fences are the most popular objects for making a maze. The point of making maze is to earn gralats. People has to go through fences by slashing bushes or bombing grass. Many mazes are abusive and some of them were removed by administrator. Commonly used abuse are fence glitches. In order to go to the next step in the maze, you need to use a bomb to glitch it. Which is not allowed in the game. Nowadays maze's popularity died and most of the mazes aren't complicated. People still do enjoy hardcore mazes and a guild called The Roller is well known for the most hardcore mazes. Code Shop Making a code shop is very simple. You need a house, furnitures and locked gralats. More simpler more people tend to go in and enjoy the code. It is the most popular way to AFK-earn money in Graal. After making a code shop you just need to advertise your shop in public. However incomes are very low, so it's not recommended unless you are doing an alternative job other than the code shop in your house. See Also Menu Shop Reference